


Counting Stars

by wisenedthefuckup



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, In 600 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisenedthefuckup/pseuds/wisenedthefuckup
Summary: Bill can't get to sleep, so he occupies his time with star gazing.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set in late spring, roughly 2025- eight years pre-game. Bill and Frank still have something beautiful. They feel safe in town, content with each other. They're both very early in their 30's.

Not unusual or ideal, but Bill couldn't sleep. He lay awake, staring at the wooden ceiling. Beside him, Frank breathed slow and easy. He couldn't tell if Frank was asleep, but he didn't want to disturb Frank, so he just went on staring. He couldn't stop thinking of all the ways things could go wrong, how tenuous life was. What if he lost Frank?  
     Unable to take it, Bill pushed himself up. Holding his breath, he suppressed a grunt of effort as he got to his feet. Careful of Frank, leaning on the wall, Bill edged away. He eased himself over a pile of clothes and onto the floor. His expression twisted as his bare feet touched the rough wood, but he didn't feel like dealing with finding then putting on socks or shoes.  
     Easing himself from the room, Bill slid through the chapel and over to the back window. It was opened, the way he liked to keep it when the weather was nice. A wonderful breeze breathed in from outside and he immediately began to relax.  
     Stepping up, he leaned out the window, letting the fresh air touch his hot face. It had to be sometime after midnight, by his guess. Wasn't a damn thing to hear except the faint rustle of leaves, the occasional hoot of an owl. And, honestly, that was how Bill liked it.  
     The sky was cloudless, awash with stars that no longer had to hide behind light pollution. Constellations stood out proudly. Stars twinkled and the moon glowed. The more he looked, the calmer he felt. Something about the night sky always put him at ease. The coolness, the stillness, the gentle warmth of stars too far away to fathom.  
     He closed his eyes, inhaling, and held it for a moment before letting it out. Yeah. He didn't need sleep, he needed this.  
     Putting his hands on the window sill, he hoisted himself up and over. He crouched on the portion of the roof outside, one hand stabilizing his body on the edge of the window. It was hard to look away from the sky. His head craned back, slowly turning as he tried to take in everything. Contentment flooded him, chasing away his drowsiness. Everything fell away- the troubles with Frank, the risk of infected, the danger of hunters...  
     A sigh eased the tension from his body as he slowly sat down, one leg stretching out across the old shingles. God, did he love nights like this.  
     "Bill?"  
     The sound of Frank's tired voice pulled him out of his reverie.  
     "Out here- stars."  
     Rubbing at his crusty eyes, Frank shuffled over. Rather gracelessly, he fell through the window to join Bill on the roof. The night sky cast a gentle blue across the garish reds and greens of Frank's shirt. For once, Bill smiled to see it.  
     "Y'left," Frank mumbled, half asleep, as he sagged against Bill's side.  
     "Couldn't sleep," Bill whispered. His arm looped over Frank's shoulder, but he was already looking at the stars. His heart clenched as he thought  _I wish this moment could last forever_. "B'sides, stars're out."  
     Frank squinted upwards, trying to focus. Slowly, a sleepy smile spread over his face.  
     "Yeah... They are pretty pretty, huh?"  
     Bill nodded, his eyes glittering as he tried to locate every constellation, recognize every star. "Yeah..."  
     "Y'know..." Frank hummed thoughtfully, hand resting on Bill's bare stomach. "They _are_ rather nice to look at, but..."  
     "Hmm?" Bill looked from the stars to his lover.  
     A smirk stretched Frank's gaunt features. His eyes flashed mischievously. "Y'know they ain't as pretty as me."

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give myself a little challenge- tiny snippets of Bill's [and Frank's] life, based on one word prompts. Up next is Halloween. I'm going to shoot for 600 words exactly on these, maybe a with a 100 word stretch of lee way on either side.


End file.
